The Vector Core at the University of lowa is integrated into multiple gene therapy projects directed at the study of diseases of the lung, eye, brain, liver, heart, muscle, and the cardiovascular and neuromuscular systems. Vector Core staff are also active participants in the development of gene transfer technologies in the Cardiovascular, Macular Degeneraflon, and Cystic Fibrosis Centers. The interaction with multiple investigators from various disciplines allows for cross- fertilizaflon of ideas, technical advancements, and innovations in vector design. The overall objective of the Vector Core facility is to support investigators in the use of gene transfer technologies. This includes consultation with investigators, development of novel vectors, collaborative testing of vectors generated for function and purity, and flnally rouflne preparaflon. The Vector Core staff and investigators are in close contact through all phases of vector design and generation. As a part of the service the Vector Core will provide purifled and concentrated preparations of recombinant adenovirus, adeno-associated virus (AAV), and lentivirus. This facility will also provide access to standard cell lines, expression plasmids, and stocks of recombinant reporter viruses. Thus, the Vector Core serves as both a research and development facility for gene transfer studies, and a service facility for routine vector preparations. The Vector Core is committed to producing 'state of the art'gene transfer reagents. This facility addresses this commitment via multiple avenues. First, the Vector Core staff keeps abreast of many different gene transfer technologies from the current literature and scientiflc meetings. Second, the Vector Core provides service to a broad scope of users across institutions and countries. This fosters inter-collegiate communication with focused efforts at developing improved vectors and delivery methods. Finally, a continuum of new ideas from our close collaboraflons with Drs. McCray, Zabner and Welsh, insures that the lowa Gene Transfer community has access to advancements in the 'state of the art'vector.